Dark Times
by AnyaLensherr
Summary: Things have been happening ever since Apocolypse was defeated, but what new things are going to arise, when a girl seems to be doing the same thing he was. Mostly about the brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story, and like all the rest I don't own any character in the story, except for John. He is my original character.**

* * *

She sat there just listening to the conversations around her. It was just a matter of time till she was noticed. It was all planned out; the fact that she knew the owner of this place was perfect. Soon she heard it; the two people that she was listening to started to speak.

"Dude, I bet that I can her to have sex with me before this place closes."

"Fine," said the other guy looking at his watch. "You have an hour till closing time."

"Watch me work."

He started to walk toward her. She knew what was going to happen. She knew what she must do to pass the test. This guy's life force was strong, and she needed it.

"Hi." He said coming up behind her.

She turned around to look at him. He was the one, a strong force that she needed to pass.

"Hello," she said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Anya, what's yours?" she answered.

"My name is Dominic, I was wondering if you would like to go some where with me?"

She looked at him smiling, everything was going to work out; it was perfect.

"Sure," she answered. "And I know the perfect place."

"Really, why don't you take me there?"

"Ok." She said standing up.

She started walking toward the back room, and he was following her like a dog on a leash. What he had in mind wasn't what she had in mind. Upon entrance she glanced up at the clock in the room. If she was going to pass, she had to get it over with in 30 minutes, because that is all she had left.

"You want to do it here?" he asked, knowing that her back was turned.

"Yes," she answered. "Here is perfect."

"Well then, why don't we get started?"

"I thought that you would never ask."

Soon after the guy started to feel pain; she couldn't really stop it. And soon after she started he died. No powers were taken, just his life force. But then again, this guy wasn't a mutant, he was just human.

Waiting for her, just outside was a man named John. He was bathed in the light of the lamp overhead. Anya was cutting it close, too close. Then he saw her come out.

"You cut it close." He said.

"I know, but it tool to long for them to start." She answered.

"But did you finish?"

"Yes, I finished."

"Good, lets go before any one finds out."

Then they left. When they got home, or at least Anya's home, they started to speak again. The whole way to Anya's home, not a word was spoken.

"Anya, next time don't cut it so close." John told her.

"I told you it wasn't my fault. I waited for them." She replied.

"Well, maybe next time you should make the first move."

"It wouldn't work; remember the last time we did that."

He could remember it well. She was the one to make the first move the last time, and because of that, they had to wait until now to do it over again. She could never make the first move other wise she would fail.

"You know we had to wait until now to finish the test."

"I know," he said. "But the way you have to do it takes to long."

"I know, but what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"Now actually, we wait."

"Wait for what?"

"I don't know, the visions take awhile until they come. It would take weeks, days, or we might even have to wait a year. It all depends on how things go."

"Is there any way to speed things up?"

"No, and if you try, I am not sure what will happen."

"Fine, John, why don't you go home. It would work better."

"Fine, but if you need me, you know how to get in touch."

"Yeah, it's called a phone."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," she said.

After that he left. He didn't want to leave, but he had no choice. He knew that she couldn't get close to anyone. It was against the rules. He wished it wasn't because he wanted to be with her; but loneliness what the way she had to live her life. He always said that John couldn't get close to Anya. It was all the training that he wanted for her.

Back at Ana's house, or rather apartment, she was contemplating on what might happen next. Everything that she did depended on John. He was the one with the visions. At first when he was getting them, they were painful. And being the sympathetic person that she was, took the pain away.

After that he found out that she was the one that the visions were for. He realized that the visions weren't for him. He started to follow her every time he would have a vision. She thought that he was a stalker, but when he finally told her she forgave him, and let him stay around.

Sometimes, he would just tell her over the phone; but lately he came over. He started to tell her in person because of every thing that was happening to mutants. The only thing that he never told her was how he felt about her. He didn't know how she would react.

The next day, he didn't contact her. He just sat in his room watching nothing. Suddenly as if he was sucked in, he had a vision. He saw her stopping someone from making a fool of himself. Then it was reviled, that they guy that she was saving was from her real family, and if she didn't stay away from him, everything that they worked for would go wrong.

Knowing this information, he picked up the phone and called her. When no one answered, he decided to go into the city and look for her.

"Ha, I win." Said a young man with silver hair.

"Pietro you only won because you used your powers." Said a girl with raven colored hair.

Anya looked at them; she knew that if they didn't shut up, they would be exposed. Not like they weren't already known. Because she knew that they were.

"Hey," she said into the alley way. "Would you shut up, you'll get in trouble."

"Why would you care?" asked the girl.

"Because if you two get caught, then because I am her, I will get caught as well."

"You're a…" but he never got to finish his sentence, some one yelled from the other end of the alley.

"Anya," said John.

"What?" she answered.

"Leave them alone, it's dangerous."

"What," asked the boy named Pietro. "Is she your girlfriend, and you don't want her around two mutants?"

"No, I just don't want her around you."

"What are you doing?" asked Anya.

"Just trust me." He told her.

After they left the alley, he told Anya why she shouldn't talk to him. He told her that they were her family, and that she wasn't supposed to associate with them.

"But if they are my family, why can't I talk to them?" she asked.

"Because, you need to stay on mission. If you don't it will take you longer."

"Oh, thanks for telling me."

The other two however, weren't going to let her off so easily. Pietro noticed that he had seen her some where before. Then it hit him. She was the girl in the picture that their father had. All he had to do know what tell him.

* * *

**tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

"What were you doing out anyway?" John asked Anya after he took her away from the two mutants.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Didn't you get enough last night?"

"Actually, I did. But I got bored."

John looked Anya in the eyes. He knew that she needed the energy to survive, but he didn't know what would happen if she took something from a mutant. Would she just take their powers, or would she just kill them like she did with humans.

"Well, you know what?" he asked her.

"What?"

"Next time just watch TV."

"I'll try, but I don't think it would work."

* * *

Else where, Wanda and Pietro were talking. Pietro swore that Anya was the girl in the picture that their father had. He also knew that they had an older sister; he just wanted to know what happened to her. That when Wanda suggested that he go to talk to their father. She told him that if any one would know it would be their father. So, being himself, he went to talk with their father.

"Father," said Pietro stepping into his father's office.

"What do you want, Pietro?" his father asked.

"Well… you know that picture you have with that girl in it?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I think I might have seen her earlier today around town."

That is when Magneto looked up from what he was doing. It was impossible that she would even be around town. She had died a long time ago. He would know that because he buried her himself.

"Pietro, I am going to tell you this for your own good." He said looking at his son.

"What?"

"That girl is dead. It is impossible for her to be alive, and walking around town."

"How would you know that? You haven't even seen her."

"I would know, because…"

"Because what?"

"Because, I buried her body myself."

"But wouldn't it be possible for someone to have brought her back to life?"

"No, Pietro. It wouldn't be possible."

"Why?"

"Because no one can awaken the dead."

"Look, I know you don't believe me, but you should see it for yourself. You will see that it is her."

"Fine, I will see what you are going on about."

"Ok, one other thing."

"What?"

"Was she my sister?"

"Yes."

After that Pietro left to go home. On the way, he saw Anya with that same guy she was with earlier. It was weird that they were so close; but now that he knew who she was, he became angry. He didn't like the fact that she was dating someone.

"John," said Anya. "Why is it that every time that you get a vision you actually come to me?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked her.

"Yes, I really want to know."

"Well," he said while looking into her eyes. "I don't like to talk on the phone. That and I like to see you once in a while."

"Okay, but I want to know why you get the visions."

"I don't know why I get them. I wish I knew, but I don't."

After that they continued walking down the street. Pietro was following them, hopefully he would find out what was going on, with out him having to ask. He really wanted to know why she was alive, and how. Because as far as his father told him, no one could awaken the dead. But then again, if it was possible he would find out how.

"Hey," said John. "I just remembered that I have something that I really need to do. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, if you really have to do it, see you later." She told him.

With that he walked off. He knew that she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to meet the person that they were both working for. The one person who was going to reward them for what they were doing. His name was Apocalypse.

Because he was wondering what was going on, Pietro decided that he was going to follow John. He followed him all the way to the oldest mansion in town. There he watched as John went in and was met by the one person that he never expected to see again. At least not in his father's life time any way.

"You're late John." He said.

"I'm sorry; I got caught up in things." John replied.

"Well don't let it happen again."

"I won't master."

"Good, now tell me, has she figured it out yet?"

"No master, she still knows nothing."

"Good keep her that way. She shouldn't find out yet."

"Yes master. I will make sure that she doesn't know anything until you want her to."

"John, the prophecy must come to pass, and to do that, I am going to need her."

"I know master."

"Good, now let's find a way for her to get her powers back."

"Yes sir."

Pietro didn't want to hear anymore. He knew that lives were in danger; who's lives though, he didn't know, but he had to tell Magneto what was going on. Once Magneto found out that Anya was his, he would probably do anything to get her on his side; and it would be worth it.

On his way to go see his father, for the second time that day, he decided to find Anya and tell her what was going on. He found her in a small coffee shop. He knew he shouldn't do it; but at this point, he had no choice.

"Hey," he said sitting across from her."

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but you are…"

"Your sister. Yeah I know."

"Okay, well then do you know that your boyfriend…"

"He isn't my boyfriend. He is just someone that I work with."

"Okay, anyway, do you know that he is working for the worst person ever?"

"What do you mean?"

"He is working for the mutant Apocalypse."

"So, he never affected me."

"It doesn't matter; all of these things that you have been doing are because of him."

"And I suppose that you are going to say I am alive because of him also."

"Look, I don't know why you are alive; all I am saying is that you shouldn't trust that guy you are always hanging out with."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't, but you shouldn't trust him."

"Look, I don't need advice from a teenager. So why don't you go home, okay."

"Fine, I'll go, but don't say I didn't warn you."

After that he left. She was annoyed that he would tell her that. But on the other hand, when John said he had to do something, where did he go? It was starting to bug her.

As Pietro ran home, he was stopped by Magneto. He obviously wanted to see who Pietro was talking about. After a little convincing, he was able to get his son to take him to her. When he saw her, he was shocked. It was his daughter, but how was it possible.

"How," Magneto asked.

"When I asked her she said that she didn't know." Pietro answered.

"Do you know any more?"

"No, but I have a feeling that if you talk to Xavier, you will find out more."

"Yes, I think I will talk to my old friend."

After that he walked off. He needed more information. If it truly was her, why would she not remember him? But then again, he didn't even know if she remembered him.

Deciding that Pietro was right, he went to the Xavier institute. He just needed to know what was going on. As he arrived, he was greeted by his old friend. Charles Xavier knew exactly why he was there, and he also wanted to know what was going on.

"Hello Erik." Said Xavier as Magneto approached.

"Charles, I need your help with something."

"And what would that be?"

"I got some information from my son that Anya is alive. I want you to verify it for me."

"Erik, the possibility of her being alive is zero to none at best. Why do you want this besides the fact that you loved her?"

"She was my daughter, of course I loved her; but, I saw her today, at least I think I saw her today."

"Erik, if she was a mutant back then, I would have known. I would have told you, you know that."

"I know, but I must know."

"Fine, let's go to cerebro. I might just be able to find her with that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, as you all know I don't own anything.**

"Magnus, I think that you might want to see this." Said Xavier looking up from cerebro.

"What is it?" asked Magneto.

"Anya is alive, but the bad part about that was that she was brought back by a man named Nathaniel Essex."

Magneto looked at his old friend. Who was this man that would have the audacity to bring her back; and why did he keep her from him?

"Who is this man?" asked Magneto.

"He was a genetic scientist, but when one of his experiments went wrong he was shunned by the very people that he was trying to help."

"What would he want with my daughter?"

"Her power. She is very powerful, almost as powerful as Apocalypse."

"Why didn't I know this, I would have done a better job protecting her."

"Erik, it isn't your fault. It wasn't foreseen that the fire was going to happen. It was just one of those freak accidents."

Magneto bowed his head. He needed time for all of this to sink in, and then he was going to find her. He wanted to see her again.

"Magnus, you shouldn't do anything rash. She wouldn't even know you right now. It wouldn't be a good idea to try to get her to remember."

"I know, Charles, but what am I supposed to do?"

"There is nothing that we can do. We are just going to have to wait and see what happens."

After that Magneto left. He didn't want to listen to Xavier, but at the moment he had no choice. He wanted to see her; he wanted to help her with what she might be going through.

At the same time, Anya was in the middle of the forest training for what ever might come. John had called and told her to go there and start training for her next test. He didn't tell her what it was, he just told her to start training.

Pietro, while looking for her, was running through a forest. Soon he was running to fast to notice where he was going. That was when Anya noticed a blur. She knew that sooner or later he was going to run into a tree; and that is exactly what he did.

"You know when you go that fast you are bound to run into something." Anya said as he fell down.

"Yeah, I couldn't really see anything. I was going to fast anyway." He replied.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was actually looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because, I thought that maybe you wanted to talk to someone. What are you doing anyway?"

"Training; John said that I should start."

"Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't trust him?"

"Yeah, but he is about the only person that I trust."

"Yeah, I know that, but…"

"Do you know what it is like?"

"Do I know what, what is like?"

"Do you know what being dead is like?"

"Not really."

"It sucks. You can hear everything, but you can't do anything about it."

"You can still hear?"

"Yeah; your brain may be gone and your heart doesn't beat, but you can still hear and feel everything that goes on above you."

"That must suck."

"It does, and I don't want to go back there."

"What do you mean?"

"John said that if I didn't train who ever give him the visions would send me back there."

"So he is just black mailing you."

"No, he isn't."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to go back there. It's hard enough just trying to stay alive."

"What, with being a mutant?"

"No, with having to steal energy from people, that's the only way I stay alive until I can find what it is that will help me. I end up killing people just to help my self."

"Is there anyway to…"

"No, at least that what I know that there isn't. If there was a way that I could I would do it, but as far as I know there isn't a way."

"I bet our father could help."

"I doubt it."

"You don't know," he said running up to her. "Maybe there is a way for you to stop doing that. Let me find out and I'll get back to you."

"Alright, but you only have until the end of the week."

"Why what happens then?"

"I don't know, but that is what John told me."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

After that he ran off to go talk to their father. She didn't really want him to do it, since she hadn't seen their father in years. Well since her death anyway. She didn't really want to see him, she thought that, at the time, he didn't want her and that is why she was left in the house. She didn't really know that she could feel what was happening to her body or anything else until she was buried.

At the same time that she was talking to her brother, John was watching her. He wanted to make sure that she was training. He didn't like that she talked to her brother, and the fact that he was going to find a way to help her. In fact, he didn't like that she talked to anyone. He wanted to be the only actual person in her life.

"Hey," he said jumping down from the tree that he was in. "What was that?"

"What was what?" she asked him.

"What you were doing with him."

"We were just talking."

"Didn't I tell you that you should talk to him?"

"What's the big deal? He is my brother, why can't I talk to him?"

"Because he could take you off the mission. That's why."

"I don't see the point. Who am I doing all of this for anyway; and another thing, who brought me back?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Why not, I am sick of these games John. I deserve to know why I am here."

"Actually you don't."

"What do you mean, I don't?"

"That is exactly what I mean. You don't deserve to know, at least not yet."

"I think I do deserve to know. It is my life, not yours. I don't even see why I am training anymore. The only thing that could happen is if I don't get enough energy anymore. There is nothing that could happen to me."

"You don't know that. You don't know what is in store for you, ok. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. He won't let me get as close to you as I would like, and you probably wouldn't let me either."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This,"

Right after he said that he went up to her and kissed her. He had wanted to do that for a long time, but since there was always something stopping him he couldn't do it.

"What was that for?" asked Anya.

"It was showing you how I feel about you." He replied.

"You know that I can't do anything about that."

"I know, but there is no one here to stop me right now."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Said a voice from the trees.

"Show yourself." Said Anya.

"You should be more careful. There is always someone that is going to be watching you Anya." Said the voice again.

"Who are you?" asked John.

"My name," he said walking out of the shadows. "Is Nathaniel Essex, and, to answer one of your questions, I am the one who brought you back Anya."

"What?"

"You really thought that who ever this young man is working for brought you back. I knew what you were once I laid eyes on you."

"Ok, so what do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I just want to train you for the up coming war."

"What war?" asked John.

"The war that is soon to start. I will need your help in making sure that I win."

"She isn't helping you." Said John.

"I think she is; because, you see, she belongs to me whether you like it or not, and the only way that she will survive with out killing any one is if she comes with me."

Just as he said that, he lifted his arm and threw John back. The only thing that stopped John was a tree, and once he hit it, he was knocked out. Anya, actually being too scared to move, just stood there. Soon after Nathaniel made sure that John was out, went up behind her and caused her to loose consciousness. After all of that, he picked her up and walked off into the darkness of the forest. The only thing that he didn't know was that John was awake, and Pietro stood there watching the whole thing.

**There you go, tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember I don't own anything, I wish I did. I really wish i owned every thing... Wait, I own John, I just remembered that I do own him.**

After watching what went on in the forest, Pietro went to Magneto. It didn't take that long to get there, considering Pietro's powers. When he got there, he told Magneto everything that went on in the forest. It seemed strange to Pietro, but it finally made perfect sense to Magneto. He had been wondering why Essex brought Anya back, now he knew. It was for a war that wasn't even going to happen.

"Did he say anything about the war, or what it was about?" asked Magneto.

"No, the only thing that he said was that he was going to train her for a war," replied Pietro.

"Hmm,"

"What are you going to do?" asked Pietro.

"Something that I was advised not to do."

"You're going to go looking for her, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I am going to need you and Wanda to go out and question the young man that was with her."

"Alright, but where do you think we should look?"

"I don't know, maybe you should go to Xavier. Using cerebro, he might just be able to pick up on his mutant signature."

"And if he isn't a really a mutant?"

"Then come back here, and have Sabertooth help you."

"Alright,"

"And Pietro, you need to find him if we are going to get any information on your sister."

After that Pietro ran out. He had to get Wanda and go to Xavier. He was sure that he was a mutant.

* * *

"Where am I?" Anya asked upon waking up.

"You are home." Said Essex

"Home,"

"Yes, home. I am your father."

"Father, what is going on, why I can't remember you."

Essex just looked at you. During the time that he had abducted you, he had been working on your mind so that you forgot everything that you knew. The only thing that you would know how to do was to use your powers. He wanted your powers to their full potential. The only way that he was able to do that was to take off the entire psychic blocks that were there.

How they got there, only he knew. He was the one who put them there, because when he first revived Anya, she started to set fires all over the place, and he hadn't even woke her up yet. That is when he realized that her potential was limitless. He would have gone after that Jean Grey, but Anya was a lot more powerful. He could see it.

"Anya, I want you to rest now." He told her.

"Yes father." Anya replied.

After that she closed her eyes, and went to sleep. He didn't know what the damage was on her mind, and he would find out soon. He had kidnapped one of Magneto's associates to do his bidding. He had taken the psychic mutant Mastermind. It was the only way that he would have more power with out having Anya use hers when she wasn't ready.

"Let me out of here!" Yelled Mastermind.

"No, I need you to keep her from dreaming anything that might make her regain her real memory."

"Magneto will get you for this Essex."

"He wouldn't send some one out for you, and I told you to call me Mr. Sinister."

"No, he may not send someone for me, but he would send someone for her. I have been in his mind, and once he finds out that she is here, he will come for her."

"I know, and that is precisely why you have to keep her from her memories. As long as you do that, she will see me as her father and protect me from the likes of him."

"What makes you think that I am strong enough to do that?"

"I know what you did for his other daughter; you will do the same thing for me or I will kill you. What do you think about that?"

"You are mad! You would risk her life just to save yours."

"What do you think? I plan for her to die after all of this is over with. I just needed her to be older for the whole thing to happen."

"She doesn't even know what her powers can do."

"Exactly, she didn't need to kill all of the humans that she did. It was someone else that was telling her. With all of the energy, though, it made her stronger then I had ever hoped."

"You are a mad man." Said Mastermind. "You will never get away with this."

"Actually, I already have."

After that he walked away. Sinister knew that there was a possibility that Mastermind would try something, so he made sure that he monitored his mind. Making sure that mastermind did everything that he wanted. Anya would never remember Magneto as her father. She would never remember who her real family was, and in the end, she would go back to being dead; although, they would have to dig a longer grave.

'Soon, there will be nothing to stand in my way.' Thought Mr. Sinister.

* * *

"Who are you working for?" asked Pietro.

When he went to get Wanda, he ran into John. It wasn't what his father had in mind, but at least he still had him. How he was going to get the information out of him was beyond him, though. He wasn't psychic, and Mastermind hadn't been seen for a long time.

"Why should I tell you anything?" asked John.

"Because my sister is in danger, and I need to know what is going to happen to her." Pietro replied.

"Look, I am not going to tell you who I work for. That is something that you don't need to know."

"Fine, if you aren't going to tell me, then I will find another way to get the information."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Pietro smiled, "Have you ever seen a pissed off witch?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

With that Pietro ran off to the brotherhood house. He didn't stop until he had John tied up. Wanda, who heard screaming, came into her brother's room. When she saw that he had someone tied up, she was intrigued on what was going on.

"Pietro what are you doing?" she asked her brother.

"I need your help to get some information out of him." He told her.

"Why?"

"Because, he knows what is happening to our sister."

"Pietro, our sister is dead."

"That's what you think." Said John from the chair.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wanda.

"She is alive, I have been teaching her how to use her powers, and when I find her, my master will use her to make him self more powerful."

"Your master?" asked Pietro. "I saw you talking with Apocalypse, is that your master?"

"What is it to you?"

"Wanda, can you help me out here?"

"Sure,"

Using her hex powers, she started to make John feel immense pain. It was her little way of torturing people with out touching them.

"Are you going to tell us now, or do you want to go through that again?" asked Wanda.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try us." Said Pietro.

"My master is Apocalypse, but I didn't want this to happen."

Not liking what she heard, Wanda used her powers again.

"Try again," she said.

"Look, I didn't want her to get taken by anyone. I was trying to protect her."

"Protect her from what?" asked Pietro.

"I was trying to protect her from him, my master."

"Why?"

"Because I love her, I didn't want anything to happen to her."

Pietro looked from him to Wanda. He didn't like what he heard, but he didn't know what was going on.

"Why were you working for him in the first place?" asked Wanda.

"Because, he gave me my powers. I became power hungry, and I thought that if I worked for him, he would give me more."

"You did all of this for power?" asked Pietro. "Are you nuts, we have a hard enough time just controlling our powers, you can't just go ask for them?"

"I know that now, I didn't want her to get hurt."

"But she was already dead, how could she get hurt?" asked Wanda.

"Easily, she was brought back, but she didn't have her full strength. That is why she was killing humans. She needed their energy, their life force if you will."

Wanda looked at him suspiciously. She didn't like what she was hearing. If Anya was alive all this time, why didn't Magneto find sign that she was around. Unless he didn't know of her powers. He probably didn't know what she could do.

"When she died," asked Wanda. "Who set the fire?"

"She did," replied John. "Her powers were out of control, and no one knew how to control them."

"So why is this happening to her now?"

"Because of a prophecy that was made. She died, but some one brought her back. That is what my master wanted. He needs her to find the four who will give him the power he needs to take over the world."

"What will happen to her after all of this is over?" asked Pietro.

"I don't know." Said John. "I really don't know."

"So, you aren't a mutant?" asked Wanda.

"No, I was never a mutant. I never will be a mutant, all I get are visions, and I know who the are from."

Wanda looked at Pietro, "What are we going to do now?"

"The only thing that we can do, wait. You just have to do something though."

"What is that?"

"You have to watch him while I call dad."

**There you go, tell me what you think, and maybe some improvements.**


End file.
